russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA now is No.1 among the Top 30 Programs
June 7, 2013 IBC, the country’s government-owned sequestered television and radio media network, ruled nationwide TV ratings with more Filipinos tuning in to its programs in May, hitting an average total day audience share of 28%, or 10 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 31%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Meanwhile, in Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), The Kapinoy Network enjoyed a bigger lead in the total day of audience share with 20% vs. ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 33%. In the Visayas, IBC has prevailed with 13% vs. ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 27%, while in the Mindanao, IBC’s audience share has averaged with 10% vs. ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 22%. Even more Filipinos tuned in to The Kapinoy Network primetime block block-timer with Viva Entertainment, when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers efficiently, which gained an audience share of 26%, 11 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 30%. Offering a variety of entertainment from movies, dramas, animes, gag shows, game shows, reality talent search and action-packed sports shows, The Kapinoy Network line-up of flagship program PBA Commissioner's Cup continues to be the country’s number one television show with an average national TV rating of 38.9% while the international basketballs like NBA Playoffs scoring 33.9%. 'Total Day (6AM-12MN) National TV Viewership in May 2013 by Households' 'Primetime TV (6PM-12MN) National TV Viewership in May 2013 by Households' 'Noontime to Early Afternoon (12NN-3PM) National TV Viewership in May 2013 by Households' 'Here is the list of Top 15 programs nationwide for the month of May 2013' The Top 15 Programs of IBC. Basketball fans like 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup now is number 1 with 38.9%, followed by The Weakest Link (35.1%), 2013 NBA Playoffs (33.9%), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (32.9%), ONE FC (29.9%), Born to be a Star (27.9%), Dear Heart (24.6%), Esperanza (24.0%), T.O.D.A.S. ''(14.0%) and ''DMZ-TV (12.2%) are the hit Kapinoy shows. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, SkyCable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, ' MEC', Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, Celestial Tiger, ' MTV', Sony Pictures Television International and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, Brand Ideas, IBC, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. IBC-13 earlier reported a net income increase of 30% to P508 million in the first quarter of 2013 from P130 million in the same period last year, due to strong regular advertising revenues of privatization and election-related ads. The Kapinoy Network recently announced its venture into the telecommunications business with a media-sharing partnership of Kapinoy Convergence, Globe Telecom and PLDT that will enable IBC-13 to deliver content and offer traditional telecoms services on mobile devices.